1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of water treatment, and more specifically, to a floating streambed that utilizes a permeable nonwoven matrix to accomplish filtration of treatment water and allows both inlet and discharge water depth to be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lakes and ponds contain stratified layers of water, in which the cooler lower levels are often deficient in dissolved oxygen and, therefore, unable to provide habitat for fish and other aquatic wildlife species. In some cases, these water bodies tend to contain excess dissolved nutrients, such as nitrogen and phosphorus, from either agricultural or municipal wastes. In many of these lakes, the upper warmer water layers tend to be choked with algae and other nuisance plants such as duckweed (Lemna sp.), which thrive in the relatively sunlit and nutrient-rich upper zones, then die and fall to the bottom, where their decay contributes to the oxygen deficiency problem in the deeper zones. Not uncommonly, the majority of the water volume in these bodies is unable to support fish life because the upper layers are deficient in dissolved oxygen due to elevated water temperatures, and the lower layers are simultaneously deficient in dissolved oxygen due to lack of circulation.
Water temperature in combination with dissolved oxygen level can also limit which species of fish may occur in a waterway. In addition to reduced fish sustainability, these stratified waters also have reduced potential for municipal, agricultural, and recreational use because of the presence of toxins and suspended solids resulting from poor circulation and lack of microbiological activity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floating streambed that can be used to de-stratify and remove contaminants from a water body. It is a further object of the present invention to provide concentrated habitat for microbial colonization, as well as habitat for fish, shellfish, shorebirds, insects, crustaceans and other biota associated with waterways. Yet another object is to provide a floating streambed with an adjustable-depth water inlet system and an adjustable-depth water discharge system. Yet another object is to provide a floating streambed with walkways that make it easy for a person to walk on top of the floating streambed for operation, maintenance and/or measurement purposes.